Her
by Drake defiant
Summary: After the events of Him, willow uses the power from R.J.'s jacket for her own needs & desires
1. Power

**I - Power**

_**I do not own these characters or the show**_

_**Pairings - None in this Chapter**_

---------

_**W**_illow sat at the desk in the room she once shared with Tara, in front of her was the jacket which had caused so much trouble for the group. Between Dawn attempt at suicide, Buffy trying to kill principal wood, & Willow trying to turn R.J. into a girl, the power in the jacket could not be allowed to go on.

Quickly finding a book on enchanted objects, Willow was able to find the spell that would disenchant it. But as she was about to start, she came across a spell for transferring enchantments to other objects. Ignoring it at first, The magic addicted witch with so much Dark power flowing through her sat there, thinking of what she could do while she sat there talking to herself. "If I move the power into something else, I can tell them to burn the jacket while I keep the power. But why would I want it, I mean, I have been lonely I lost... tara."

"WILLOW." "Yes Buffy?" "Have you found the spell yet?" Turning to yell back through the closed door, she shouted back, "Give me a second, I think I found it." Taking a silver ring that she had once gotten as a present, she read from the Transference spell. "_In eum novas navis ego impero eo vox"_ As she finished the incantation, a small red light moved from the jacket into her ring which glowed for a moment.

Picking up the Jacket, she opened the door & headed downstairs. As she got to bottom of stairs, she found everyone waiting, "I broke the spell, but we should destroy it, just to make sure." Buffy then took the jacket & threw it into the fireplace, "We can burn it right, I mean, it's not going to unleash some creepy pervert curse o us is?" "No, it'll burn." That being said, Buffy & Xander got a fire started & they all watched as it slowly burned.

While they watched the jacket that made women fall in love burn in the fireplace, Buffy & Dawn thought about the things they nearly did while Xander remembered what it had been like to have all the women in Sunnydale after him after he had Amy cast a spell that backfired. While all this was going on, Willow was thinking about what she had done. _Okay, so I took the power, but I'm not going to use. I mean, if I needed to enchant people into loving me, that would just be sad. But I am lonely, & there aren't that many gay girls in this town, & I could always undo the spell afterwards, I can even make them forget. No, that's what pushed Tara away. But how many people remember the details of every night? No, I'll just go back upstairs, & I'll disenchant the ring... Buffy sure does look good next to the fire._

"Willow." "What, oh, sorry Xander, I got lost in my head, what did you say?" "I said, are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Are you sure, because you almost managed turned a guy into a girl." "I'm fine." "Okay, well I'm heading to bed." "Goodnight Xander." "We'll see." As Willow chuckled, Xander headed up to bed, before Dawn & Anya did the same. A few minutes later, Buffy got up as the fire died, "Well, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning Will." "Yes."

As Buffy was leaving the room, Willow looked down at her ring & whispered, "_Buffy_" After the ring glowed for a second, Buffy turned around at the entrance to the living room, "Or." Willow turned around to see Buffy undo the top button of her shirt, "You could come with me." As Buffy left the room, Willow quickly got up & followed.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Slayer & the Witch

**II - Slayer & the Witch**

_**I do not own these characters or the show**_

_**Pairings - Willow/Buffy**_

---------

_**A**_s Willow made her way towards Buffy's room, she found Buffy's discarded shirt at the bottom of the staircase. "I can't believe it worked, I can actually be with Buffy." Looking up, she saw a pair of worn & faded jeans land at the top of the stairs. "I'm going to be with Buffy." Making her way up the stairs, Willow turned the corner & made her way to Buffy's room where she found Buffy's black 34B bra hanging on her bedroom doorknob. Taking the bra into her hand, she opened the door & walked in to find Buffy standing in front of the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black panties which went with the bra.

Standing there in shock, she didn't even notice that she closed the door behind her. "Bu... Buffy." "What's a matter Willow; don't you like what you see?" "I... I... I..." As Willow mumbled, Buffy walked forward, the moonlight from the window running across her small, yet powerful body. Standing just in front of Willow, she giggled before leaning in & pressing their lips together. Barely able to believe that a nearly naked Buffy was kissing her, Willow let the bra slip from her hand when she felt a powerful hand sneak its way around her to feel her denim clad rear.

As they slowly broke the kiss, Willow stood there as Buffy leaned in & whispered, "One of us is really overdressed for this." With months of loneliness weighing on her mind, she whispered in the slayer's ear, "What are going to do about that slayer?" Stepping back from the redhead, Buffy had an almost animal look in her eyes as she reached forward with her hands, she grabbed Willow's shirt by the collar, & without even trying, ripped it off of her, pulling both haves down Willow's arms, exposing the white skin of her stomach & her Bcup Breasts concealed by thin Red bra.

As the two halves of her shirt fell to the floor, Willow stood there nervously as Buffy's hands slid down her sides, & quickly unbuttoned her jeans before letting them slid down Willow's legs, exposing the matching Red Panties she was wearing. Stepping up to the redhead, Buffy wrapped her arms around the young Witch & once again locked their lips together while she unhooked Willow's bra. Pulling the bra down Willow's arms, the two of them began to feel warm as they could feel their bare Breasts pressed against each other. Breaking the kiss, Buffy looked into Willow's eyes as she reached down & managed to slip her fingers beneath the bands of both of their panties where their bodies were touching.

While Willow whispered, "Buffy." Buffy ripped both their panties off as she had done with Willow's shirt before. As the remnants of their underwear fell to the floor, the two women kissed before Buffy began to pull them both towards her bed. As the two women stood in front of the bed, a devilish smile crossed Buffy's lips as she pushed Willow down onto the bed. Now separate from one another, Buffy looked down at Willow, & took in the sight of her naked body, from the white skin of her Breasts, to her light rosy nipples, down to the small patch of red hair she kept well trimmed over her opening. At the same time, Willow looked up at the slayer's body, & took in the sight of her moonlit body. From her pale skin, to her dark & hardening nipples, & down to her bare womanhood. "Like what you see?" "Willow looked back up, "Defiantly."

With the devilish smile back on her lips, & a lustful look in her eyes, Buffy climbed onto the bed, & once again kissed the redheaded Wiccan. As the two kissed passionately, their bodies began to entwine as their hands roamed over each other's bodies, finding the sensitive spots that would make the other one gasp or moan. A rough pinch to Buffy's nipples, a gentle caress of Willow's back, & a hand pressed against the slayer's firm rear, a gentle finger running along the witch's slit. Soon they had to break the kiss as they gasped & moaned in their sensual pleasure.

As the two were breathing heavily, Buffy managed to slip her leg between the legs of the redhead beneath her while Willow managed to do the same for the blonde on top of her, & for the first time in her life, Buffy slowly made love to another woman. As the two women began to grind their hips, Buffy could only gasp for air, giving Willow a chance to lean in & take one of her friend's diamond hard nipples into her mouth. While Willow licked at the hard nub, Buffy managed to whisper in between gasps, "Harder." Taking the hint, Willow began to gently bite at the slayer's nipple, causing the blonde to grind her hips harder as she used her hand to hold Willow's head in place.

Feeling Buffy's free hand roughly grabbing her Breast, Willow reached up, & pulled the hand off of her chest, & slowly lead the hand of a confused Buffy down, between her legs. Realizing what Willow wanted, Buffy began to slowly caress & finger Willow's womanhood, while at the same time Willow switched to from the nipple she had been working on to the one she had been neglecting, causing a new gasp to come from the blonde above her. With Buffy's hand where it was needed, Willow managed to slide her fingers between the slayers legs, allowing her to rub both the slayer's opening, & her now exposed clit.

Releasing the hard Nipple she had been teasing, the two once again began to kiss, with one hand between each other's legs. Buffy quickly used her hand to start fondling the sensitive skin of Willow's Breasts, while Willow snaked her hand around towards the firm muscles of the slayer's rear. With the two of them grinding & feeling each other, the two kept going like this, occasionally moving one hand while the other remained nestled between the other's legs for what seemed like forever.

As time seemed to lose all meaning to the new lovers, they could both begin to feel it, almost as if a pressure were building up within them. As Buffy felt the Wiccan's fingers pinch her hard nipple once again, her back arched as her opening clamped down on Willow's hand & a tremor seemed to run through her body, causing Willow to moan & gasp as the slayer's trembling leg rubbing against her caused the same surge of pleasure to run through her like lightning.

The two women spent the next few minutes calming down, with Buffy still shaking, & Willow gasping for air. As the finally managed to calm down, Buffy managed to roll off of the redhead & lie down next to her. For a while, both women just lay there, spent, & feeling better than either had in months. Turning her head to face Willow, Buffy managed to say, "That... was... great..." "Yeah..., it was." Exhausted from what they discovered was nearly the last hour of passion between them, Willow managed to pull herself closer to Buffy. She then draped her arm over the slayer, & fell asleep with her face resting against Buffy's chest where she could hear the slayer's heartbeat, while Buffy fell asleep with the thoughts of what she & her best friend had just done together.

_To Be Continued_


	3. The Next Morning

**III - The Next Morning**

_**I do not own these characters or the show**_

_**Pairings - Willow/Buffy**_

---------

_**T**_he sun shone through her bedroom window, slowly lighting up everything with the golden light of dawn. As her eyes opened to the soft light of dawn, her normally tired muscles felt relaxed, it was only when she noticed a naked willow wrapped around her bare body that memories of the night before came rushing back to her.

Careful not to wake Willow, Buffy managed to untangle herself from her sleeping friend, as quietly as she could, she slipped into a pair of her sweatpants, & put on a tank top to cover her Breasts from sight. As she made her way to the door, willow started to stir in bed.

"Um, Buffy?" Sitting up without even bothering to cover herself up from the Blond, Willow asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I was just going to get some coffee, you know me, not a morning person."

"Okay."

Buffy then quickly made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Seeing that it was too early for anyone else to be awake, she was thankful that the coffee maker was automatic & had just managed to finish its daily task. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Buffy's mind flashed back to last night, & how she had been with her best friend, & more importantly, how she was the one who started the whole thing.

""I can't believe I... I mean..., I'm not gay..., but then why did I take Willow upstairs? Maybe I am... into... no, no no no, that was just a onetime thing, a side effect of the jacket, that's it, I was lonely, & that damn jacket... stirred up certain... emotions, & that's all that was, was it?"

"Buffy?" Almost jumping at the sound of her name, she turned around to see the young witch standing there only wearing a long t-shirt that when down to her knees.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh nobody, I was just rambling on to myself."

"Ah, so what were you rambling about with yourself?" Buffy answered while Willow got herself a cup of coffee.

"Actually, I was thinking about... last night."

"Last night was great, wasn't it?"

"It was... I mean, it was good last night, but..."

"But what."

"Well, I..."

"You what, oh no, you hated it."

"No no no, it was, great."

"So what's wrong?"

"Well, Willow, I just, I don't quite know... why... I... did all that last night."

With a look of concern in her eyes, Willow wondered if maybe the spell hadn't worked right while she said.

"Maybe you were curious."

"Maybe, but I don't remember ever being curious, & if I was, why would I risk my friendship with you, I mean, what if it had been terrible, & we could never look at each other the same way & it was always awkward between us?"

Worried that she had wrecked her friendship with the slayer, Willow thought about using the ring again so that Buffy might want more than a single night together. But instead of trying to magically force the rambling blonde to love her, Willow grabbed Buffy by the shoulders to get her to stop rambling, & pulled her in close.

"Willow, what are you..."

"I'm trying to see how you feel."

With that, she gently pressed her lips against those of a confused Buffy. Fighting the urge to just use the ring to solve her problem, she kept their lips pressed together in a tender, love filled kiss for a moment before pulling back. After taking a breath, she asked.

"Anything?"

"No, it was nice, but..."

"Nothing."

"So what do we do now?"

"I think we should talk about it."

"Do we have to?"

"Buffy, we had sex last night; we need to talk about it at some point."

"Alright, but not now, I think the others are waking up."

"When can we talk?"

"How about tonight, you can come on patrol with me, it pretty quite this week anyway."

"Alright, tonight."

************

_Several hours later, in the graveyard_

With no undead activity happening, the two women walked along. While Buffy rambled on about the night before & what it meant for them, Willow taught about how she had spent the entire day feeling rejected & lonely. Barely hearing most of what Buffy was saying, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the slayer say.

"Last night can't happen again, you're my friend Willow, & I don't want that to change."

Suddenly feeling all the months of loneliness, & the new weight of Buffy's rejection weigh her down, Willow gave in the temptation that she had been fighting for months. Grabbing Buffy's shoulder, she turned the slayer around, & while she was distracted by what was going on, Willow, with tears running down her cheeks, kissed her friend with as much passion as she could. Desperate not to be alone, she focused all of her mind on the power of the ring, causing it to glow with a silver light as it worked itself on Buffy's mind.

Breaking the kiss, Willow stood there breathing heavy, hoping that it had worked when a smile crossed Buffy's lips.

"Then again, I could be wrong." With a smile on Willow's lips as well, the two once again kissed the way they had the night before. Not even caring that they were in a graveyard, or that the others were waiting for them at home, the two women continued to kiss each other wildly, only stopping to get each other's cloths off. Before they knew it, both women were naked, & on the ground.

Not remembering how she ended up on the bottom, Buffy could feel the cold earth beneath her as Willow, on all fours, kissed her way down to Buffy's nipples, now hard from both arousal & the cold night air. After spending a minute teasing the slayer's breasts, Willow continued kissing her way down Buffy's stomach while the blonde beneath her whispered over & over again "willow."

Finally reaching the hidden spot that she had touched the night before, the redhead breathed in the deep & powerful scent of the aroused slayer beneath her. Looking up, she could see the need in Buffy's eyes, pushing her forward, until at last, she could taste the sweat taste of the slayer's sensitive folds. As the slayer wriggled & writhed under the talented tongue of her new lover, she pushed down on the mass of red hair between her legs, trying to drive Willow further in. Almost intoxicated by the slayer's aroma, Willow continued to drive her tongue into the Buffy's entrance while she used her fingers to rub & tease that oh so sensitive bundle just above her entrance, causing Buffy to gasp & moan.

Holding the redhead down between her legs, Buffy could feel that sudden surge building up within her. As willow managed to free herself enough to run her tongue against the slayer's sensitive clit, Buffy screamed out. "OH MY, WILLOW." as she came with the most intense orgasm she had ever known. As her body went limp on the cold ground beneath her, Willow licked up the sweat yet salty juice of the slayer's orgasm while Buffy lay there twitching. After a minute, Willow climbed up & tenderly kissed Buffy, allowing her to taste herself on the Wiccan's lips.

"That... was... incredible..., you were like a goddess."

"Well in that case, it's time for you to please your goddess."

Kissing her quickly once again, Willow pulled herself up until she was straddling the slayer's mouth. Taking the hint, Buffy grabbed onto the redhead's rear, forcing her hips forward while Willow held onto the mass of blonde hair between her spread legs, & forced it closer to her womanhood. Breathing in the sweat scent of the woman straddling her, Buffy began to run her tongue along Willow's opening. Even though she was inexperienced, a fact that the witch intended to remedy quickly, it wasn't long before Willow was leaning forward, moaning into the night while taking one of her hands off of the slayer's head to keep herself from falling forward.

"Oh Buffy... right.... there... YES..." As the young witch began to grind her hips, Buffy managed to find that oh so sensitive button, swelling above the entrance to Willow's womanhood. Wasting no time at all, she ran he tongue back & forth across the now exposed clit while occasionally moving back down to her sensitive opening. After a few minutes of Buffy's amateur treatment, Willow threw her head back & screamed into the night, "BUFFY."

Exhausted, Willow fell back to the ground, beside the slayer, where she rested as Buffy got up & kissed her new love. As the two women tasted one another on each other's lips, Buffy slowly pulled back.

"Is my goddess pleased?"

"Oh yes, but we need to get you some practice."

"I was hoping you would say that."

The two lovers kissed once again before just lying next to each other for a while on the cold ground. After a while went by, they couldn't tell if it was minutes or hours, they got up, & slowly redressed. As Buffy stood there topless, she asked.

"I could have sworn I was wearing a bra." Holding the black sports bra in her hand Willow smiled devilishly.

"You were, but it's mine now." She then slipped it into her pocket while Buffy slipped her shirt over her bare chest. She picked up her leather jacket off the tombstone it had ended up on.

"Oh my goddess, we just did it in a graveyard."

As they both laughed at that realization, they managed to make their way home so they could get to bed, to Willow's bed.

_To Be Continued_


	4. Caught

**IV - Caught**

_**I do not own these characters or the show**_

_**Pairings - Willow/Buffy**_

_**- Willow/Dawn**_

---------

_**O**_ver the next two weeks, Willow & Buffy would get together every chance they got, when the others were busy, when they could get away without anyone noticing, or when they were alone on patrol, which was happening more frequently, Willow would pull the blonde aside, & Buffy would satisfy whatever desire Willow had, From passionate lovemaking, to quickies before a group meeting, there was nothing the enslaved slayer would refuse.

It was on this chilly night that while the others had all gone off to bed, Willow had once again made her way to Buffy's room with a need that only the enchanted blonde could satisfy. It was also on this chilly night that Dawn couldn't get to sleep. Since their rooms were next to each other, & the walls were a little too thin, it was just as she was about to fall asleep for the third time when she heard a gentle moaning coming from Buffy's room. As the moaning slowly got louder, the young teenager thought to herself,

'Great, Buffy's getting it on with her vibrator again.' As she tried to block out the sound of her lonely sister pleasuring herself, again, the moans got louder for a second.

'Wait, that's not buffy, that's...' Trying to think back to all the sounds that she had tried to repress over the years, it was only after she heard,

"Oh Buffy yes." that she realized it was Willow moaning in the next room. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she slipped on her slippers, & quietly made her way into the hallway. Seeing that her sister's door was open a crack, she kneeled in front of the door & pushed it open just a little more so that she could see what was going on. Despite what she had heard, she definitely wasn't expecting to see that.

Lying on the bed, moaning with her eyes closed was Willow with her pants down around her ankles, while a naked Buffy had her face buried between Willow's thighs. While Buffy continued to lick & nibble the redhead, Willow held the slayer in place with one hand, while playing with her hard nipples with the other hand under her thin red t-shirt. Shocked from what she saw, she was even more surprised when Willow gasped as her back arched with a look of ecstasy on her face.

Falling back down to the bed, Willow & Buffy held still for a second before Buffy pulled herself up until she was lying next to the satisfied witch with small drops of moisture lining her lips.

"How was it?"

"God Buffy, you're definitely getting better."

"Thank you mistress."

'_Mistress' _Dawn thought to herself,' I've heard Buffy go at it before; she's not exactly the submissive type, what's going on here?' Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her older sister say,

"What do you want me to do now?" Taking a moment to think about it, Willow looked to the woman who had just eaten her out while pulling her pants back up. "Now, we're going to go to my room." As a smile spread across the slayer's lips, she tried to reach for her bra when Willow spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed."

"I never said you could do that, I said you're coming to my room, the way you are."

"Yes mistress." As Willow finished getting dressed with a dark smile on her face, Dawn ran back to her room while Willow & a naked Buffy came out of the room & slowly walked over to Willow's room. Unable to believe what she had just seen & heard, she was shocked once again as Willow slapped Buffy's ass on the spot where Dawn could now see a pink W tattooed into the slayer's skin.

Shocked, Confused, & now an insomniac, Dawn couldn't get any sleep that night, she spent a lot of time pacing her room trying to figure out what was going on. When 5:30 in the morning rolled around, Dawn found herself sitting on Buffy's empty bed as her sister's alarm went off. With the smells of arousal & sweat still in the air, Dawn sat at the foot of the bed facing the door when it opened to Willow & a still naked Buffy walking in.

Surprised that her little sister was there, Buffy tried to cover herself up while Willow closed the door behind them.

"Dawn, what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What are you talking about, it's my room."

"I meant, why were you two going at it, & don't try to deny it, I saw you to."

"Perv."

"You're calling me a prev; I'm not the one calling my best friend mistress." Interrupting the two of them, Willow spoke up.

"Look Dawn, we weren't trying to keep anything from you, we just didn't know how to tell you that we're together." Getting up, Dawn stood in front of the redhead & her naked sister.

"I can understand you two being together, I think, but what I want to know is why she's calling you mistress, & why she has..." With that she grabbed Buffy & turned her around so the Pink W tattoo was visible, "This."

"Well Dawn, there's a simple answer for that."

"& what would that be?" Struggling to think of something that would sound believable, all the young witch could come up with was...

"Well, Buffy... is my... Bitch." Standing there speechless for a minute, Dawn looked at Buffy before looking back at Willow.

"Bitch, you're kidding me right, I heard her & Riley go at it every ten minutes, she's not anyone's bitch, what's going on here?" Still only covering herself with her arms, Buffy spoke up,

"It's true Dawn, I like doing what Willow tells me."

"Do you really expect me to believe that, I'm going to get the others, & we're going to figure out what's going on?"

"Dawn no." Panicking, Willow did the only thing she could thing of at the moment, & concentrated on the magic of her ring as she said,

"Dawn." Stopping in her tracks as she was about to open the door, she turned around & suddenly felt very warm when she looked at Willow.

"Dawn, you don't want to tell the others."

"No, I don't."

"Good, now Buffy, get dressed, & go see what the others are doing."

"Sure thing Mistress." As Buffy reached for her cloths, revealing herself to Willow & Dawn, Willow spoke up.

"Don't put on a bra, when your training, I want to see bouncing everywhere."

"Alright." With that, Buffy slipped a shirt over her bare chest, & after slipping into some panties & jeans, & left the room to start training. As soon as Buffy left the room, Dawn rushed forward, & kissed Willow with all the passion her inexperienced mind could summon.

Realizing that she had just taken little Dawnie & forced her into falling in love with her, Willow broke the kiss, & stood back.

"No Dawnie, I'm with Buffy."

"I'm sure she won't mind if you have two bitches." Shocked that her sweat little innocent Dawnie could talk like that, she didn't resist as Dawn quickly got to work unbuttoning her shirt. As Willows' now open shirt slipped off of her shoulders, revealing her breasts with clear signs of Buffy's teasing & pleasuring, Dawn reached down & pulled her nightshirt over her head, revealing the white skin & pink nipples of her B cup breasts to the Redhead.

"Dawn, we shouldn't."

"But I love you."

"But Dawnie..." Willow was interrupted as Dawn got down on her knees. Too tired to resist, Willow slid her pants & underwear down her legs, standing naked in front of Dawn, her womanhood already red & tender from a night with the slayer.

"Beautiful."

"Dawnie..." Willow gave in as Dawn leaned forward, & after breathing in the scent of the witch's arousal, & sister's lip gloss; she leaned in & began to run her young tongue across Willow's tender opening.

"Oh, Dawn." As the young brunette did her best to satisfy her new love, she reached down & slid a hand into her panties that were once covered by a long t-shirt, & began to play with herself the way she had learned to do months ago. Between Willow's already over stimulating night, & Dawn's inexperienced tongue & lips, it wasn't long before her knees almost buckled as yet another orgasm shot through her body.

Licking up the little bit of moisture Willow's body could still manage to produce, the two women eventually found themselves lying on the ground next to each other. With Willow panting for air, Dawn sat up.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"Oh Dawnie, I don't think I have anything left."

"Well then I'll just lie hear with you."

"That sounds good."

"So can I be yours, like Buffy?" Too exhausted to argue, & a little excited by the idea having both of the Summers sisters as hers, Willow just gave up & said,

"Yes, your mine, just like Buffy." The two of them lay there for an hour while Willow recovered before they got dressed & headed downstairs to get some breakfast, & watch Buffy train.

_To be Continued_


End file.
